


Halloween Incident (or Why you Should be Careful When Messing with Magical Creatures From Ireland)

by Skys_the_limit_1324



Series: Seasons May Change [12]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Fae & Fairies, Folklore, Gen, Halloween, Kelpies, Kidnapping, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skys_the_limit_1324/pseuds/Skys_the_limit_1324
Summary: It was meant to be a trip to visit some of the ghost with Willow, Jack and Prim Rose. However, some unseelie fairies (the mischievous sort) decided to attempt the Halloween Spirit with the order "Catch the spirit wearing a mask". Now the four young spirits have to find each other and get away from these faries that are bent revenge.
Series: Seasons May Change [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792021
Kudos: 6





	1. Just an Ordinary Halloween Night.

It was Halloween in the year of 1953. Jackol decided to bring his sisters along with him as they go about seeing the celebration of his Holiday. Willow did need to spread her season, so they decided to stay in the northern Hemispere. Prim managed to get spring far enough along in the southern so she was able to take a brake to hang out with Jackol and Willow.

While flying over Ireland they spotted Jack Frost. Jackol wispered a plan to Prim Rose and Willow before the seasonal flew to Jack. Prim Rose flew up first and waved to the Winter spirit. Jack waved back. 

“Hello Jack” Prim Rose said cheerfully.

“Hey there Prim Rose and Willow” Jack said. “What brings you here. Well I know you have your season Willow.”

“I gotten ahead so I could hang out with Jackol, have you seen him?” Prim Rose asked.

“Do you mean the crow trying to sneak up on me?” Jack asked.

“There’s actually a few crows behind you” Willow said. 

Jack turned around to see that Willow was right in there being a few crows.

“That's strange” Jack said before turning back around. “I thought he was going to sneak up on m WAAHH!”

Jackol was now holding onto Willow’s and Prim Rose’s shoulders so he could be in his usual form while flying. Prim Rose covered her mouth while Willow snickered.

“Hi Jack” Jackol said.

“haha, very funny Jackol” Jack said sarcastically.

“Can't blame me for trying” Jackol said. “Are you busy right now Jack?”

“I was heading to Greenland, but I can spare some hours” Jack said. “What’re you three up to?”

“I happen to be introducing Willow and Prim Rose to some of the ghost” Jackol said. “Apparently a couple decades ago, a group of ghost got spooked out of their own house.”

“It’s been a while since I visited those fellow” Jack said. “Mind if come along?”

“Why not” Jackol said. 

“Cool” Jack said. “Let’s get going.”


	2. In Which Prim Talk to Trees and Received a Warning

All four of the young spirits landed on the ground to more easily travel through the woods. Jackol used his lantern, Willow made a small fire in her left hand while Jack and Prim Rose both used the conduits to help light their way. Jackol had explained that it was easier to find some of houses and cabins that the ghosts live in. 

“So what are these ghosts like?” Prim Rose asked.

“There are a lot of different ghosts” Jackol said. “Some of are more laid back while other’s choose to mess around and pull off pranks.”

“You boys must get along quite well” Willow said. 

“Come on Sis” Jackol said. “I haven’t done anything crazy since that one Valentine when”

“Do you want me to start a new game of chase the black with fire and ice?” Willow interrupted.

Jackol took the hint and shut upped. They continued walking when Prim Rose stopped walking. Jackol was the only one that noticed and went back to check on her.

“What’s up Rosie?” Jackol asked.

“The trees were acting up” She explained. “I wanted to make sure that everything was alright. They don’t usually do this unless they have something important to say.”

“I didn’t know you could talk to trees” Jackol said.

“Mother taught me how” Prim Rose explained. She returned her attention to the trees before explaining what they said to Jackol. “They said to dim our lights and leave. The unseelies are here. What are those fairies doing here?”

“We better get back to Jack and Willow” Jackol said. “If I'm right, those fellows are here to cause us trouble.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Jack stop” Willow said a few minutes later.

Jack did so and turned around and noticed, just like Willow, that Prim Rose and Jackol were gone. Neither of them could see the glow from Jackol’s lantern or Prim Rose’s walking stick.

“Jackol, this better not be another prank of yours” Willow said.

When no response came, Jack raised his staff in defensive position. Both Jack and Willow had there backs towards each other. They circled around, expecting an attack or a jump scare from in front of them. While focusing on what’s in front, a male fairy sent an orb of magic at Willow, causing her to become unconscious and fall to the ground. Jack turned around in time to block an orb that would’ve hit him in the head. However, while he was busy with the male, a female fairy used her own orb to knock Jack out.

With both seasonals down, the two fairies landed on the ground. They were both about 5 and half feet tall. The male had dark green wings while the female had dark purple wings. They both had hazel eyes, brown hair and pale skin.

“Are you sure this is who the boss wants Thorne?” The female asked.

The male, Thorne, turned Willow onto her back so that her mask was visible on her face.

“The boss said he wanted the spirit with the mask Nightshade” Thorne said. “Now we just need to get her to the boss.”

“Best take the boy as well” Nightshade said while pointing at Jack. “Can’t have him telling on us.”

Both of the fairies stuffed Jack and Willow into a large sack before using magic to shrink themselves and the sack. When they were about half a foot, the fairies grabbed the sack and flew deeper into the woods. All that was left behind was Jack’s staff and Willow’s quiver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Irish Fairies are quite mischievous, but not to this degree. I'll explain while Throne and Nightshade are in the kidnapping business later. See you next time.


	3. Magic CSI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jackol's lantern has another trick.

“Jack, Willow, where are you?” Jackol called a few minutes later.

“Jackol, over here” Prim Rose said.

Jackol came over to where Prim Rose was standing. There, lying on the ground, was Jack’s staff and Willow’s quiver. Jackol increased the glow from his lantern, which reflected off of both ice and what looks likes sparkles.

“Well, this got interesting” Jackol said.

“Where did they go?” Prim Rose asked after picking up Jack’s staff.

“Since we’re dealing with fairies, they most likely took Jack and Willow to their world” Jackol said. “Thankfully these guys don’t make the cleanest get away.”

Jackol showed a trail of sparkles that leads deeper into the woods. He and Prim Rose continued forward with the lantern to light there way.

Each step they took lead to more sparkle, but also more mist with the ever thickening mist, Jackol grabbed onto Prim Rose’s free hand. Prim looked at him a bit confused, but she reasoned that Jackol didn’t want her to get lost. After a few more steps, neither of the spirits could see each other. Were they not holding hands, they may have lost track of each other.

“Jackol” Prim Rose said.

“I'm still here Rosie” Jackol said. “Just keep walking.”

So that’s what they did for a few a little longer. After a moment, the mist began to clear. It happened gradually, but each step forward allowed a better view to what appeared to a forest with sunlight shining through the green leaves. There were flowers within the patches of sun light and the song of birds in the air.

“Wow” Prim Rose said when the mist fully cleared. 

Jackol looked down and realized that he could not see the trail they were following.

“Looks like we’re going to have to find them the hard way” Jackol said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ireland has a lot of "other worlds" which would take me more time then I have available to explain. To put simply: there are worlds that connected to ours that have various magical creatures, plants etc. 
> 
> There are various ways in legends that people could end up in one of these other worlds. The one I went for is by wandering through an unnatural mist. It's said that certain times of the year (Halloween for example) something like this is more likely to happen.
> 
> Jackol has learned how to use his lantern light to see traces of magic similar to how Ombric was able to find out that no magic was used to remove his library in the second book of "The Guardians of Childhood" by William Joyce.
> 
> It took me longer then planned to find this information and I went on a day long with my family on Saturday, so thank for waiting and I'll do my best to post the next chapter on time. See you then.


	4. The Ugly Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Willow meet the ugly boss in charge of the kidnapping.

Willow woke with a groan as she attempted to stretch. When she felt a thick fabric stop her, she couldn’t help but hyperventilate a little. When she calmed down, she heard a moan to right, only then realizing that Jack was stuck in the sack with her.

“Wake up” Willow said.

With another moan Jack’s eyes opened up to see that he and Willow were stuck in sack.

“Willow, any idea where my staff is?” Jack asked.

Willow shook her head, receiving a sigh from Jack. There options on escape seemed very limited. While Willow could just set the bag on fire, she rather not risk burning Jack. Before she could consider getting her dagger out to attempt cutting a hole into the sack, Willow and Jack felt the sack get flipped upside down as they were dumped out.

The fairies, Nightshade and Thorne, pulled Jack and Willow up onto there knees in front of their boss. One hand held their wrists while the other held their shoulder. As the seasonals laid eyes on the fairies’ boss, they found that he was, for lack of better terms, down right ugly. He had skin like that of a warty toad with large ears and nose. He stared down at the two seasonals before turning to the fairies.

“I asked you to bring me the Halloween Spirit” He said in a surprisingly sophisticated voice. “Yet you bring me two nature spirits instead.”

“In our defense, you told us that we were to bring you a spirit that wore a mask” Nightshade said before emphasizing towards Willow.

Under different circumstances, Jack would’ve “And what is to be done about these two?”

Toad Skin thought over it for a moment before coming to a decision.

“I see no reason to let dem go” He said. “They might make good slaves. And word will spread of there disappearance and will lure that pesky spirit here to me. He’ll pay for messing with me.”  
“Once word spreads of us being missing, you’ll be dead meat” Jack said.

“And why do you suppose that?” Toad Skin asked.

“Cause you’re messing with the wrong spirits” Jack said.

As if on cue, Willow sent a burst of flames behind her, causing Nightshade to let go her in order to not get burn. With her hands now free, Willow sent a ball of fire towards Thorne. Thorne released Jack and used magic to block the attack. 

While Willow focused on Thorne, Nightshade was about to send a magic orb at her. Jack spotted this, and threw a snowball at Nightshade before she launched the orb. It ended up missing Willow and knocked Thorne out instead.

“Let’s go” Jack said. 

Willow nodded as she flew over to Jack and grabbed Jack’s hand and flew as fast as they could. They barely made any distance when they heard Toad Skin yell to Nightshade to chase after them. Willow noticed Nightshade catching up, so she pulled out her dagger (since Nightshade could block fire and Jack was too close to risk the shot). When Nightshade nearly caught them, Willow turned around and sliced her shoulder. It wasn’t all that deep, yet Nightshade reacted as is she was splashed by acid. Not wanting to risk another close call, Willow and Jack flew away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changlings are creatures that would take the place of a child for unknown reasons. They can shape shift but I don't know of any other powers they might have.
> 
> As for why the dagger did more pain then and was more effective then a ball of fire, that will be explained in the next chapter. See you then.


	5. Johnathan and Hazel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting away, Jack and Willow have another encounter with a fairy that is thankfully a lot friendlier.

After flying for what could’ve been hours, Willow landed on the branch of a large tree. Flying with the wind wasn’t usually this tiring, but This was the first time Willow had to carry someone.  
“I think you lost them” Jack said.

“Well we can’t be too careful” Willow said. “However, I need a break from carrying you.”

“Well I guess we're jumping between branches” Jack said.

However, the branch they were standing on started moving. This caught the two seasonals off guard and both of them fell. Willow used the wind to float until she remembered that Jack (without his staff) couldn’t fly. She flew down and reached out for Jack's hand. 

Willow wasn’t the one to grab Jack.

“It's been a long time since a spirit of Earth has come here; besides Patrick and Banshee that is.” said a fairy with bright green wings holding Jack by his right arm.

Willow pointed her dagger at the fairy in front of her.

“Put him down!” Willow said.

“Relax me lady” he said as he lowered Jack to the ground. “There’s no need to point that at me.”

When all three of them were on the ground, Jack walked over to Willow, who was still pointing the dagger at the fairy.

“Who are you?” Willow asked.

“You can call me Johnathan” he answered. “I take it you ran into some of the unseelie.”

“unseelie?” Jack and Willow asked.

“They’re the more mischievous of the fairies while the seelies, my group, are more joyful” Johnathan said. “Could you please put that dagger. I promise you no harm.”

Willow was hesitant, but she returned her dagger to her sheath.  
“I'm Jack and that’s Willow” Jack said.

“Pleasure to meet you. Now how did you two get here?” Johnathan asked. 

“We got kidnapped by a couple fairies” Jack said. “They knocked us out and next thing we know, we’re dumped out of a sack in front of an ugly fellow with toad skin.”

“Oh my” Johnathan said. 

“What?” Jack asked.

“Fairies usually don’t kidnap any one, not even the unseelie” Johnathan explained. “However the changeling you mentioned, that makes sense. They would kidnap young kids and turn them into slaves.”

“He sent those fairies to catch Jackol, but confused me for my brother” Willow said.

“You mean Jack O. Lantern right?” Johnathan asked.

“Yes, how do you know him?” Willow asked.

“I met him a couple centuries ago” Johnathan said. “He’s a flute, but he’s also good as well. He was hanging out with some ghost when he noticed a changeling, most likely the same one that you ran into, trying to enter a house to kidnap a child. I explained this to Jackol and he entered the house to protect the young kid. He and Jackol were both able to shape shift, but Jackol knew magic as well and defeated the changeling.”

“So that’s why it was those fairies that went after Jackol” Willow said.

“They know magic” Jack finished.

“And to make things more interesting, hardly any magic works on us fairies” Johnathan said.

“Then why did my dagger cause one of them to scream in pain?” Willow asked.

“Cause it’s made of iron” Johnathan said. “While using magic against a fairy is quite gammy, pure iron, not steel, is potentially deadly to us fairies.”

“Oh” Willow said. Fighting off a fairy is one thing, but killing anyone was only for last resort for Willow.

Just then, the blew gently past them, carrying three large rose petals.

“That’s must be from Prim Rose” Willow said.

“Looks like we have a search party” Jack said.

“And Jackol is most likely with her” Willow said with dismay. “We better reach them before those fairies and changeling get back on their feet.”

“Let me assist you then” Johnathan said before whistling.  
At first nothing happened and all seemed quiet. Then, Jack and Willow heard a chitter coming from the treetops. Down the trunk of one of the trees, came a squirrel. It then ran over to the group with it’s tail bouncing behind it.

“These two need to meet up with their friends” Johnathan said. “Would you be so help them?”

The squirrel gave a nod; it’s tail flicking in the air happily.

“Thank you” Johnathan said. “I will warn you, Hazel is quite excitable, but she can easily give fairies quite a bit of trouble with how nimble she is.”

“Is there anything we can do to repay you?” Willow asked.  
“Just do your best to stay out of trouble” Johnathan said. “Tell your brother I said hi.”

“Thanks again Johnathan” Jack said as he got onto Hazel's back. “Let’s see how fast you can go.”

Taking this as a challenge, Hazel started bounding away. Willow called for them as she flew on the wind to catch up to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hazel is a squirrel who was being healed by Johnathan and decided to stay with him as a friend.
> 
> Flute refers to someone or something that's a bit silly, while gammy means useless.
> 
> Patrick is the Leprechaun, the spirit of good fortune. Banshee is a spirit who's mournful wails could foretell the death of a love one, which is why I consider her to be the spirit of mourning.
> 
> Next chapter will be switching between groups a bit. See you all then.


	6. Other sides

“How's tree talking going?” Jackol asked.

After 10 minutes of walking, Prim Rose had suggested that they stop so she could talk with the trees while the wind sent the three petals. Ray suggested that 3 means “I'm trying to find” while 2 means “emergency, get here now” and 1 means “meet with me”. As for communicating with the trees, Prim Rose had found them to be quite talkative like the ones in Santoff Cluasen and deep in the Amazon where Mother Nature presides.

“They’re saying that they escaped and have seen the” Prim Rose said. “However, they also said that a changling is part the one who wanted them kidnapped.”

Just by Jackol’s expression, Prim Rose knew that Jackol was worried. He had taken off his mask and put in one of his pockets. Not wanting to sound rude, Prim Rose kept quiet about it. 

“We better hurry then” Jackol said. “Don't want to give him a chance to catch them again.”

“You know the changeling?” Prim Rose asked. 

“Unfortunately” Jackol said. “I stopped him from taking a child and he started ranting about revenge. Didn’t expect him to do after 200 years.”

“Well let’s hope that not all the stories I heard about this world are true” Prim Rose said. “It would be quite the challenge for Jack without his staff.”

“He faced Wendigo with nothing but snow balls” Jackol said. “I would be more worried for the creatures they run into.”  
Prim Rose and Jackol laughed as they continued there search.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You let them escape” Toad Skin said.

Nightshade had gotten back and finished explaining what had happened when she chased after Jack and Willow. Her wound stung and Thorne was still unconscious. She felt ashamed for hitting her when she attempted to knock out Willow.

“We had no idea that that the girl had iron with her” Nightshade explained. “This is more then what we can handle.”

“I don’t care” Toad Skin said. “I expect you bring me that Halloween spirit”

“Forget!” Nightshade shouted. “I'm not endangering my brother for your desire of revenge!”

Toad Skin was taken a back by Nightshade’s outburst, but he soon put on a smile.

“I guess it’s good thing you don’t have to worry about that happening then” He said while walking to an unconscious Thorne.

“What are you talking about?” Nightshade asked.

Without saying a word, Toad Skin pulled out a pair of iron cuffs and placed them on Thorne's wrists. Enraged, Nightshade went charging at Toad Skin, but she stopped short when Toad Skin pointed his own dagger at her.

“Let go of my brother!” Nightshade demanded.

“No, I think I might hold onto him for now” Toad Skin said. “So let’s make a deal here. If you can bring me the Halloween spirit, I’ll let your brother go. Until you do that, I'll be holding onto your brother… as my slave. Try to free him…” Toad Skin finished his sentence by moving his dagger as if to slit his throat. “Do I make myself clear?” 

“Y-yes” Nightshade said. 

Not wanting to have her brother to remain a slave for too long, Nightshade flew out of there as fast as her wings would carry her. She didn’t noticed Throne’s eyes crack open as his sister flew away. _Be safe_ he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Toad Skin's a butt.


	7. A Run in of Fortune and Misfortune (not necessarily in that order)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still Alive

“Jackol, I think something is coming” Prim Rose said.

Jackol stopped and started looking around. He learned the hard way that, whenever you think, you’re being followed, you’re usually right. Unfortunately, that applied to that situation as well.

“You know, I can’t recall a time any one caught me following them” a voice said to the young spirits.

From behind a nearby tree, a man wearing a red hat and coat came into view. He carried a large, empty sack behind him. His body had the appearance of a large rat, including the tail.

“Word has been going around about there being some spirits here that a changeling is searching for” the man said. 

Jackol, in hope that he could fool the strange person that he wasn’t one of the spirits, said “What exactly do you mean by spirits and changeling?”

“Oh don’t worry” the strange said with a chuckle. “I have no intention of letting that changeling get a hold of you…not until I had my fun.”

Jackol and Prim Rose began running before he finished his sentence. Prim Rose wasn’t strong enough to carry Jackol while flying, but she was at least able to have the trees work on trying to block the person chasing them. Despite this, the strange man kept up with them. 

They were starting to run out of the woods towards a river. Along the edge of the fast moving river was, what appeared to be a horse. Jack came to a stop and turn to face the strange person.

“Can you give me a couple minutes?” Prim Rose asked.  
“I’ll try to give you five” Jackol said while turning his lantern into a one hand, iron sword.

Prim Rose walked over to the horse that was prodding at the ground at the edge of the river.

“We are in need your help” Prim Rose said. She reached her hands up to pet the horses head. While doing so, she formed some vines around the horses head as if it were a reign. “There we go.”

Prim Rose then lifted herself onto the strange horse while grabbing onto the reigns. She turned the horse around to see Jackol still fighting the man wearing red. Jackol was transforming his lantern into various items in order to keep the man back.

“Jackol” Prim Rose said.

Before Jackol could say a word, he felt a bunch of vines grab him and Place him on te horse, right behind Prim Rose.

“hiyah” Prim Rose said as she snapped the reigns.

The strange horse reared up it’s legs and began to get farther from the the now frustrated man, Jackol began talking to Prim Rose.

“I think we just got away from the Far Dirrig” he said. “And I had no idea you could ride a horse.”

“This is a kelpie” Prim Rose said. 

“Wait a minute, weren’t Kelpies known for drowning people?” Jackol asked.

Prim Rose giggled. “Only if you can’t get a reign on them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Far Darrig (hopefully I spelled that right) takes the form of a strange man carrying a sack that he would use to carry people away. He would then torment these people for entertainment until he gets bored and let's them go. Jackol heard of him, but he didn't that the best way to deal with (at least from what I heard) is by having something like a cross or a bible with you. 
> 
> As for the kelpie, it comes from Scottish Mythology (Scotland, Ireland and the rest Brittish isle are all apart of the Celtic lore that is a part of the Otherworld). The Kelpie also has been depicted as a woman with a tail, but I felt the horse form would fit better in this story. 
> 
> Thank you for your paitience with my hectic life. I had to juggle school, home life and losing my phone that I keep my fanfics on (I got it back thankfully).


	8. Small, Large and Extra Large

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After riding on a squirrel for almost an hour, Jack and Willow find themselves free falling into a pocket.

As for Jack, Willow and Hazel the squirrel, they were still jumping from branch to branch. Jack laughed and Willow couldn’t help but laugh a bit herself. However, Hazel came to a stop and began sniffing the air.

“What is it?” Jack asked. 

Before they could figure out what Hazel was smelling, the squirrel jumped off the branch and was free falling. 

“HAZEL” Willow shouted.

They were falling for a few seconds that felt like an eternity until they found themselves in something dark and soft. Jack and Willow tried to untangle themselves as Hazel began munching away on something. 

“Hazel is that you?”

Before either Jack or Willow could try to recognize the voice, a giant hand grabbed Hazel and pulled them out of a large pocket. To Willow’s surprise, she and Jack found themselves staring into huge orange eyes.

“Jackol?” Willow asked.

“Sis?” Jackol asked.

Prim Rose pulled back on the reigns and brought the Kelpie to a stop. Jackol got off and set the miniature seasonals onto a branch. Prim Rose got off the kelpie and took off the reigns.

“Thank you” She said as the kelpie whinied an ran off the way they came.

“How did you two get so tiny?” Jackol asked while Hazel was munching away at a peice of candy.

“We don’t know” Jack said. “But how are we to know that you two aren’t changlings?”

There was a brief moment of silence before Jackol said “Let’s ask questions only the real us can answer”. 

“Well since you brought up the idea, let me ask you this” Jack said. “If you’re the real Jackol, then you should know, when you and I had to do something like this.”

“In regards to asking each other questions, we did that when a kitsune made copies of us so she can mess with us” Jackol said. “We asked each other what creature did we use when playing around with Sandy’s dream sand.”

Jack nodded his head.

“Now dear sister, if it’s truly is you that I'm speaking to, can you tell me what was the name that you gave for when I’m in my cat form?” Jackol asked.

Willow rolled her eyes and thought for a moment. “Wait a minute, I wasn’t the one that gave you a name for your cat form, that was Jack. By the way, the name is Binky.”

“You got it right sis” Jackol said.

Willow then turned to Prim Rose “Rose, What was I doing when you first visited me at my place?”

“You were practicing archery with some logs as your targets” Prim Rose said.

“You got it” Willow said.

“And last but not least” Prim Rose said to Jack “What do you and I do on the before the Equinox?”

Jack laughed. “We have a snowball fight. The first time we did that was also when I gave you the nickname Tiger Lily.” 

“Yep” Prim Rose said.

"So now that we know who's who, can you please return us to our normal size?" Willow asked.

"I wouldn't risk sis" Jackol said. "Spells like that are easily noticed.

"Fair point" Willow said.

"I don't think stealth is our main priority at the moment" Jack said while pointing off in the distance.

Everyone else followed Jack's gaze. They could hear the sound of trees snapping and feel the ground vibrate. Willow flew up to just above the tree line before quickly flying back down to the group.

"Do any of you have an idea on how to face a giant?" Willow asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giants are found in a lot of stories, including ones from Celtic lore. Now that I have my thoughts a bit more organized, I should be able to have this done by Halloween (unintentional but perfect timing). See you all then.


	9. In Which Everyone Agrees that they Don't Like Toadskin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightshade has finally caught up to the spirits, but it's not the kind of confrontation she was expecting.

Nightshade sat on the shoulder of her friend Toby the giant. He was the one that warn Her and her brother to be careful when dealing with a changling. She wished she had listened to Toby when she the chance. At least he was willing to forgive her and help her out. Toby, with help from one of his magic artifacts that Nightshade forgot the name of, to track down the two spirits that escaped from her. 

"We're getting close" Toby said.

"Good" Nightshade said.

She flew off his shoulder and started flying through the trees to try and find the two spirits. She was starting to regret not returning them to original size, because currently, it was only making things difficult right now.

"Wooahh" Toby said.

Nightshade turned around to see her friend slipping and trying to regain his balance. She looked down to see a large patch of ice under Toby's feet. Suddenly, a bunch of vines came out of nowhere and warped around Toby's legs, causing him to fall with a loud thud. 

Nightshade landed on the ground behind one of the trees to see, not just the two spirits, but four. 

"Okay, now we really need to go before anything else crazy happens" Jackol said. 

Nightshade flew up ahead and landed on a tree branch, ready to launch one of her knock out orbs. She took a breath before launching her orb at Jackol. Prim Rose noticed the orb and used her vines to pull herself and Jackol out of the way. 

Willow flew up towards Nightshade with her dagger pulled out. "Why can't you just leave us alone?!" Willow shouted.

"It's no longer that simple" Nightshade said. "I just need the Halloween spirit, and then you can go free."

"Not going to happen" Willow said as she charged at Nightshade.

Nightshade went flying through the trees to try and shake off Willow with no success. To make things more complicated, Jackol was following as well while sending his own spells at Nightshade as well. However, it was Hazel pouncing onto Nightshade that brought her to a stop.

"Get off of me" Nightshade said.

"Not if you continue you chase after my brother to make him a slave!" Willow said as she walked over to Nightshade with her dagger out.

"The Halloween spirit… is your brother?" Nightshade asked.

Everyone stopped. Willow still glaring at Nightshade, who was looking away, ashamed. Prim Rose took notice of this.

"You have a brother you're worried about" Prim Rose said.

Nightshade took a calming breath before she spoke. "After you two escaped, I told that horrible changling that I had no interest in Thorne getting hurt. I was about to leave, but he preceded to place iron cuffs on my brother's wrists. He said, until I bring him the Halloween Spirit, Thorne will be his slave."

"How do we know you're not lying?" Willow asked.

"She isn't" Prim Rose said.

Everyone turned to face the spring spirit.

"The trees are saying that she's telling the truth" she said. 

Willow and Jack simply decided to roll with it. Willow returned her dagger to her sheath as Hazel let go of Nightshade. 

"So now what?" Jack asked. "We can't just leave her brother there. That would make us no better then that stupid, toadskin changling."

"How?" Willow asked. "If he sees us, we'll be endangering Thorne." 

"Guess the only option then is for me to go" Jackol said.

"Jackol, no" Willow said. "I'm not going to have you become a slave"

"Sis, you're just gonna have to trust me" Jackol said as he pulled out his mask. "You know I always have a few tricks up my sleeve."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next


	10. Jackol, the Master of Deception

Throne pulls himself to his feet after being kicked to the ground for the 7th time. He tried and failed to escape from Toadskin.l

"In case you forgotten fairy, you're to be my slave until your sister returns with that Halloween Spirit" Toadskin said as he held Throne by his neck, not enough to choke him, but enough to be a warning.

"That doesn't mean I have to listen to an ugly creature like you" Throne said before spitting into Toadskin's face. 

Toadskin growled before tightening his grip on Thrones neck. 

"Just because I'm generous enough to give your sister a chance to get you back, doesn't mean that I have to give you to her in one piece" Toadskin said.

Toadskin released Throne, who immediately began gasping for air.

"That's enough!"

Both Thorne and Toadskin turned around to see Nightshade dragging Jackol towards them by his upper arm. In her other hand, she carried Jackol's orange mask.

"We were just talking about you" Toadskin said. 

"Take those cuffs off of my brother now, and the spirits yours" Nightshade said. 

"Fair enough" Toadskin said.

He pulled out the key to the cuffs and unlocked them. He held onto the cuffs before shoving Throne to his sister. Thorne walked over to Nightshade before turning to Jackol and saying "I'm sorry".

"Don't be" Jackol said.

He walked over to Toadskin with his head down.

"You two are free to go" Toadskin said as he preceded to place the cuffs on Jackol.

Nightshade nodded to Toadskin. "By the way Toadskin" Nightshade said before placing the mask on "Trick or Treat".

With a snap, Jack's staff appeared in Jackol's hands, who used it to freeze Toadskin in a block of ice.

"Woah, how did you?" Thorne said.

"I'll explain later" Nightshade said while nodding to Jackol who sent a blast of ice into the air. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Looks like the boys are ready" Prim Rose said. 

"We're ready Toby" Nightshade said.

"Alright then" Toby said.

He pulled a large lever that activated a device He called his "gateway". As the magic started swirling around the gateway, a bright light filled the room. When the light faded, Jackol, Thorne and Nightshade appeared in the center of the room with a Toadskin ice cube.

"Wait a minute" Thorne said while looking between the two Nightshade.

Willow looked at the group that just arrived and said "Boys, will you stop playing dress up?"

"Oh, one moment" said the Nightshade that just arrived.

Another flash of light and the Nightshade that arrived and Jackol, turned into Jackol and Jack Frost respectively.

"Since when have you been able to disguise someone else?" Willow asked.

"Only a couple of years ago" Jackol said. "I intended to use it as a part of a prank, but I felt this was more important."

Thorne nodded to Jackol before walking to his real sister.

"Thank you" Nightshade said "Is there anything I can do to make up for the terrible deeds we did to all of you?"

"You don't have to" Willow said. "I understand doing crazy and sometimes stupid things for the sake of family"

Nightshade nodded.

"And Thank you for being kind to my young friends" Toby said. "In return, I shall help you return back to your world." 

"Thank you" Prim Rose said as she flew up and gave Toby a hug.

"Hey Jackol, can we return to our normal size" Jack asked.

"One moment" Jackol said.

He cast the spell, and soon he, Jack and Willow were back to there normal size. 

"Perhaps we could should visit you all again" Jackol said. "Preferably under better circumstances"

"Until then" Nightshade said while tossing a rather small, gold coin up to Jackol. When it landed into his hand it grew to the size of an American Quarter. "Good Luck"

"You too" Jackol said as he pocketed the coin.

So Jackol walked over with his friends and went through the gateway back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gateway was something that Toby made to make travel from the otherworld a bit more convenient (otherwise, the Seasonals and Jackol would probably not return around the time they left). The coin at the end was one from the leprechaun.
> 
> Happy Halloween.

**Author's Note:**

> The ghosts I were referring to are the Lonesome Ghost from the Walt Disney Mickey Mouse short of the same name. I know this is short, but I'll try to make them longer. See you all next time.


End file.
